fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Kart Ultra
Fantendo Kart Ultra is a game in the Fantendo Kart Series made by EEA Inc. (leading), Steli Entertainment, Flame Sports, and APIM Group, Inc. as well as a few other companies that help by adding their characters and Karts. The game is for the Nintendo VR, though the Wii Wheel can be used as well. Playable Characters This shows two lists of characters, one of 16 default characters, the other of 20 secret. There are 36 characters in total, excluding the Miis and Virtual Residents. Everyone has six stats, which differ in numbers of one to three: *' ' - The character's top speed, when riding a kart or bike. This doesn't affect off-road travel. *' ' - How heavier the character is, how stronger he or she is to bump a lighter character away. *' ' - If a character has a high acceleration, he or she reaches reaches his or her top speed faster. *' ' - This is how tight a character turns usually. *' ' - This is how tight characters turn when drifting or Power Sliding. *' ' - The character's top speed in grass, sand, rocky or rugged paths, shallow waters, or anything else which is off-road. This doesn't affect on-road travel The characters are also divided into four classes, based on the character's stats: *' ' - The character is average in at least four stats. These are good for the beginning player. *' ' - The character is very good in Speed and/or Off-Road, but not very well in either Weight or Handling, or both. *' ' - The character is great in Weight and/or Acceleration, but not that great in either Speed or Drift, or both. *' ' - The character is very well in Handling and/or Drift, but not very good in either Off-Road or Acceleration, or both. Note: As there are 36 characters, each class must contain nine characters, to divide it fairly. If there are for example, ten Speed characters, but eight Skill, an owner of a Speed character must change the stats of his creation and must make it a Skill character, making it nine Speed and nine skill. Default Characters These characters are playable at the start of the game. Note: Anyone can edit the stats for their character, although they must add up to 12. Also, they can add their special item. Secret Characters These characters must be unlocked before players can play as them Note: Anyone can edit the stats for their character, although they must add up to 12. Also, they can add their special item and manners how to unlock. Karts & Bikes The vehicles in the game are, of course, important, as they need to be used by every character. The game includes 88 vehicles, being 4 standard karts, 4 standard bikes, 36 personalized karts, 36 personalized bikes, 4 very secret karts and 4 very secret bikes. The differences between karts and bikes are: *'The weight' - Bikes are usually lighter than Karts. *'Power Slide' - Karts can make a more powerful Power Slide when holding a power slide longer. This Power Slide is speedier than a normal one. *'Wheelies' - Only bikes could make wheelies, making them speedier. However, when executing a wheelie, turning isn't that good. Like the characters, every vehicle has six stats. However, the karts and bikes differ in numbers of one to five and when a character is chosen, his or her stats will be totaled up with the ones of the vehicle. *' ' - The vehicle's top speed. This doesn't affect off-road travel. *' ' - How heavier the vehicle is, how stronger it is to bump a lighter kart or bike away. *' ' - If a kart or bike has a high acceleration, it reaches its top speed faster. *' ' - This is how tight a kart or bike turns usually. *' ' - This is how tight karts or bikes turn when drifting or Power Sliding. *' ' - The vehicle's top speed in grass, sand, rocky or rugged paths, shallow waters, or anything else which is off-road. This doesn't affect on-road travel The vehicles are divided into four classes as well. However, it works different than characters, as it's not based on the stats. A character can only ride the vehicle of the same class as his or hers. *' ' - The vehicle is average in at least four stats. These are good for the beginning player. *' ' - The vehicle is very good in Speed and/or Off-Road, but not very well in either Weight or Handling, or both. *' ' - The vehicle is great in Weight and/or Acceleration, but not that great in either Speed or Drift, or both. *' ' - The vehicle is very well in Handling and/or Drift, but not very good in either Off-Road or Acceleration, or both. Standard Karts and Bikes | |} Unlockable Karts and Bikes | |} Courses This shows this game's courses, divided into two groups. The twenty race courses are divided into five groups, while the ten battle courses are mashed up in one. Race Courses Race courses are usually played in either Vs. mode or in Grand Prix mode. Grand Prix mode is a mode where one racer has to beat one cup (four courses) in once. Vs. Mode could be either played individual or in two teams. Options could be changed, making it possible to race infinite times on as many courses as the player wants. All cups can be played in 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, or 200cc. 200cc is unlocked when clearing the Founder Cup on 150cc. Note: Anyone can add a course, only one per series. IP Cup User Cup Sysop Cup This cup can be unlocked per GP by winning the first two cups. Admin Cup This cup can be unlocked per GP by winning the Sysop Cup. Founder Cup This cup can be unlocked for every GP by winning the other cups on 150cc. In 200cc, however, it is unlocked when winning the 200cc Admin Cup. Battle Courses Battle courses is usually played in Balloon Battle mode or in Coin Runners mode. Both could be played individual or in two teams. Note: Only users that are helping with the game can add to this list. * ??? **??? * VineVille **A large area where you can drive around VineVille, where the buildings are hiding places. * Dudle's Art Studio ** A large open studio that includes sticky paint and giant falling pencils and brushes. * Oldton's Lab **A laboratory which contains a screen that flashes different colors. A colored part gets invaded by Robunts when it's color shows. * ??? **??? * ??? **??? * Nnai-Sii Sanctuary **A temple with a huge gem, and Nnai-Sii and the Nic watching the battle. Sometimes, Heh-Zii invades and manipulates the course. * Baka Castle **A big castle with a big dungeon, and there are five rooms to go get some things. And, a big park is out there. * Fire's Landfill **A landfill where the ground is always moving to the center - which is a lake of Lava. As time goes on the ground moves faster. * ??? **??? Items All these items can be received from Item Boxes. These items can be used by all players. * Frisbee - Flies though the air and takes out the first player, much like the Spiny Blue Shell. * Bullet BoB - Turns the player into a Bullet BoB (like a Bullet Bill) that boosts them ahead for a short time, depending how far behind. * Boost Tank - Gives the player a boost of speed like a Mushroom. * Triple Boost Tank - Gives the player three boosts of speed like the Triple Mushrooms. * Tack - If hits one, he/she will slow down for a short time and will soon recover. * Triple Tacks - Three Tacks are scattered, just like a normal Tack. * Oil Can - Slows down any players that drive throw it. Like a Banana, only it does not disappear if hit. * Fake Item Box - Looking a tad different than in Mario Kart, it looks like a normal block, but can hurt the player. * Spitz-Spritz - Could either be dropped or be thrown (or be hold). When someone touches it, it becomes dizzy and gets different controls, but is faster. * Moon - Makes the course night (if already night, it makes the course even darker), making it harder to see. * Tribal Mask - A mask used by the Baraenion Tribe. If recieved by a racer, it gets worn by another player. It can be put on other players by a bump. The mask significantly slows the player down and, if a player wears it for too long, they slow down to the point of stopping. Mission Mode Like in Mario Kart DS, Fantendo Kart Ultra has a Mission Mode. Players must play as a certain character (or could choose one when the mission is beaten), and then must accomplish a certain goal on a race or battle course. This mode has levels, with each nine missions and a boss battle. When beaten a boss of a level, a new level is unlocked with nine more missions and a boss. The Boss mission of a certain level only appears when cleared the nine other missions in a level once. Karts and Bikes may be unlocked as present for beating a Boss mission once. Note: The level that has your company beside it are the ones you will do. Level 1 More coming soon... (APIM Group Inc.) Level 2 Coming Soon... - EEA Inc. Level 3 Level 4 Coming Soon... - Flame Sports Level 5 Coming Soon... - APIM Group, Inc. Level 6 Coming Soon... - EEA Inc. Level 7 Coming Soon... - Steli Entertainment Level 8 Coming Soon... - Flame Games Online Play Coming Soon Trivia Karts and Bikes *When Dudle rides the Baka Kart, the Baka Kart looks exactly like a real Pikachu. When Bloop rides it, it resembles a shiny Pikachu. *When McBoo rides the Hoverpush, the kart resembles a female Pushy in colors. *The Ryue's name is based on the Japanese name of the Asian dragon, while the Doraggon's name is based on the Japanese name of the Western one. *When you shorten Incomplete Confirmation, you get IC, from Nintendo IC. When shortening Destination Searcher, you get DS from Nintendo DS. Characters *When Clyde is played online by more than one person, his colour changes to either Blue, Black, Yellow, White, Green, Dark Blue, Dark Green, Purple, Brown, Pink and/or Cyan. The first person to choose Clyde has him in orange. *In the original version of the game, Ghoularry was a playable character, but EEA Inc. decided to feature Scribboy instead to give him a bit more publicity. However, McBoo's bike, the Ghoul Racer, is based off Ghoularry. *When APIM Group, Inc. added two empty places, he confirmed one of them was Jack Johnson of his future game, and he left the last one alone for an ultimate character, which needs to be unlocked by beating everything. However, EEA Inc. changed it into Scribboy. *Originally, Future Warrior was going to be playable, and unlockable, but it later went to the default characters. It was later replaced by Deceive, which became unlockable. Scribboy, who was first unlockable, became a default character because of this. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Racing Games Category:Fantendo Category:Flame Games Category:Fantendo games Category:Sports Games Category:"Peanut" Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Joint Projects Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:User Crossover Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo VR Category:Fantendo Kart Category:Fantendo Kart Series Category:Flame Sports *